Unidos, atrapados y separados
by An-nekopf
Summary: Un tatuaje que será idéntico con aquella alma gemela que estas destinada a estar con ella, un alma gemela que muchas veces te puede consolar, rechazar o lastimar. Eso tendrán que vivir tres pobres petirrojos con sus alma gemelas ya indirecta o directamente, ¿Podrán ser felices al final?


Se decía que encontrar tu alma gemela es algo difícil entre muchas tantas personas, pero aquella marca en tu cuerpo, aquel tatuaje que surgió de tu piel al mismo tiempo que nació tu alma gemela te dice que aún hay una posibilidad de que la encuentres y la ames, es difícil algunos no la encuentran y deciden acompañarse de otra persona igual, y otros no nacen con esta y mueren solos. Es duro, cruel y caprichoso el destino, pero era la verdad más pura.

Tim sufrió ese pequeño momento cuando de niño no surgió su marca ni aún a medida que crecía, sus padres intentaron a pie garlo que no se preocupara que algún día saldría pero cada día, semana, mes y año que pasaban el pequeño niño perdió las esperanzas.

Cuando se unió a Batman y tiempo después esto lo adoptase, extrañamente aquella marca que ya había olvidado comenzó a surgir en su piel específicamente detrás de su clavícula izquierda, primero un parche negro sin mucha gracias hasta que fue tomando forma conforme los días que pasaban volviéndose una hermosa rosa de pétalos negros y rojos combinados.

Por un instante quizo conocer quién era el o la oferta nada pero le dio miedo al pensar que quizás era solo un infante, así que decidió ocultarlo con temor de que fuera a ser lastimado su pareja destinada por su doble vida; hasta que un día conoció a Conner Kent, el clon híbrido de Lex Luthor, y el actual Superboy.

Era un chico simpático y amable, el cual se robo su corazón pero trato de evitar que esos sentimientos florecieran porque su razonamiento le decía que debía hacer eso con quien era su pareja no con otro, fue un error y se arrepintió el día que vio morir a Conner en medio de una misión, por qué ese mismo día mientras lloraba por su muerte entre la ropa rasgada del chico, justo e su costado derecho encontró el mismo tatuaje que llevaba el tercer petirrojo y ese mismo día su corazón murió.

Su depresión fue mucha, pasó cuatro años llorando cada noche la falta que le hacía aquel chico que amo hasta que un día tiempo después de tomar su actual alias Red Robin lo encontró, su emoción fue demasiada que ni en dos segundos pudo evitar plantarle un beso húmedo y amargo, lleno de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Un beso que Conner no dudó en responder, al igual que el menor él sufrió mucho su distanciamiento del menor.

—No te vuelvas a ir, Kon-suplico en un hilo de voz quebrada por el llanto, sus brazos seguían firmes en los hombros del chico más alto, sin deseos de soltarse por miedo a perderlo para siempre otra vez y sentir que todo fue un espejismo, uno de sus tantos sueños y que luego despertaría solo.

—Te lo prometo, mi Timmy, no me volveré alejar de tu lado-un beso fue depositado en la cien de Tim, mientras aquella promesa era sellada entre ambos ahora amantes, dos pobre almas que fueron separadas pero lograron volver estar juntas.

•

•

•

El peor dolor que alguien con el tatuaje de un alma gemela puede sufrir no es la soledad de estar lejos de su pareja sino el mismo rechazo de esta hacia su persona, sintiendo el dolor y no por el rechazo lleno de odio sino el que cree que hace bien por sus lazos familiares que tienen, un bien que solo los lastima y correo a ambas almas gemelas que no pueden estar juntas y sufren en soledad y silencio su dolor.

Ese sentimiento describía a la perfección a Damian, aún con unos cortos 13 años podía sentir a fuego ardiente en su piel como el dolor y ardor de su marca ardía, aquel hermoso pajarillo azul en uno de sus muslos el cual nació con él desde que era un bebé, dejándole en claro que su pareja era alguien más mayor que él. En un inicio tuvo miedo que su familia asesinase a aquella persona predestinada a estar consigo pero, nunca imaginó que esta misma estaría tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos porque esa persona no lo miraría con otros ojos más que un hermano menor.

—Pennyworth-llamo el menor al mayordomo de la familia mientras picaba sin muchos deseos su almuerzo, desde hacía tiempo tenía aquella duda carcomiéndole el alma y quizás la única persona que podía desahogarse un poco podría ser aquel hombre mayor que lo miraba como nieto y el como un abuelo-, ¿Se puede vivir sin la persona que estas destina?-el anciano lo miro sorprendido ante tan cuestión.

—Joven Damian-murmuro casi con preocupación y casi tristeza al describir lo que ocultaba aquella pregunta, dejando de lado su labor de lavar los platos sucios para ver al chico-, se puede pero es difícil-afirmó con melancolía viendo reflejado en el chica de rasgos árabes el hombre con la capucha del murciélago-. Pero no debe desistir joven Damian, si usted ama aquella persona debe intentar ganarse su corazón aún si esta no está destinada a usted-aliento el anciano a que el menor siguiera luchado una batalla que para el joven ex asesino ya dio por pedida y lo seguía haciendo.

—¿Y para qué pelear? Soy el nieto de la cabeza del demonio, un monstruo que se empañó las manos de sangre, un niño sin infancia, esa persona hizo bien en escoger a alguien mejor que yo-murmuro aquello importándole poco si era o no escuchado mientras se levantaba de la barra de la cocina abandonando su comida allí mismo porque le apetito ya lo había perdido hacia timepo.

•

•

•

Morir, morir es la solución y una paz agradable, es lo que mucho dicen pero a la vez no lo es del todo bien pintando porque la verdad es que eso es un dolor más profundo, uno mucho más arraigado cuando no tienen nadie que llore tu tumba, nadie que te extrañe, nadie que te ame, ese es un dolor que todo poseedor de tatuaje como el que no tiene esta sujeto a ello. Morir solo, y vivir solo es el mismo dolor y la misma melancolía y el mismo martirio.

Jason lo sufrió, Jason sabía que una rata callejera como él no merecía el amor ni mucho menos la pena de nadie, sus padres se encargaron de demostrárselo a lo largo de su corta infancia o puede llamarse infancia el vivir en un hogar abusivo y lleno de drogas, alcohol y gritos, hasta que llegó a vivir huérfano en las calles ganándose su propio pan cada día.

Su marca había salido cuando nació y a veces soñó que esa persona llegaría a rescatarlo y sacarlo de allí pero nunca pasó, su padre se encargó de dejarle inumerables cicatrices de cigarros y demás en su tatuaje que era una parvada de murciégalos que estaba en su espalda baja pero eso no evitó borrárselo, seguía en su lugar.

Cuando llegó a la mansión estuvo feliz, hasta que descubrió una noche después de patrullar que Bruce compartía el mismo tatuaje que él, era tonto e ingenuo en aquel entonces e intentó muy múltiples veces pedirle matrimonio o una cita alegando que eran el uno para el otro pero nunca lo logró, hasta recibió el desprecio de Bruce en varias ocasiones, ¿Sí le dolió y lloro? Lastimosamente para el orgullo del forajido así fue, pero nunca se detuvo siguió intentándolo, hasta que murió bajo las manos de aquel monstruo.

Por un tiempo obtuvo la paz que tanto deseo hasta que fue traído devuelta a la vida por la fuerza y gracias al Pozo del Lazaro, solo por un deseo, un capricho de la hija del demonio Al'ghul. Sin embargo esa nueva oportunidad Jason perdió todo sentimentalismo por su marca, la cual hizo lo que nunca creyó y ningún usuario de aquel tatuaje haría, el chico aquellos días que tuvo conciencia y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una daga y cortarse tod aquella extendió donde estaba su marca y quemarla, se injerto piel nueva y sorprendentemente su cuerpo había aceptado que no se ligaría a nadie.

El tiempo corrió y aún con varios encuentros con Bruce o sucumbió a sus viejos deseos o el supuesto lazo que debía unirlos, no lo hizo, siguió firme hasta rechazo de forma directa las insinuaciones del murciélago por arreglar su relación porque para Jason esta murió el día que se removió aquella marca de su piel y su cuerpo.

Cuando se encontraba entre su soledad y su trabajo como lobo solitario, conoció a sus actuales compañeros de equipo Artemis y Bizarro, sus compañeros y amigos. Una amazona renegada del desierto en búsqueda de un arco forjado por los dioses egipcios, y un clon defectuoso de Superman creado por el mismo Lex Luthor.

Su soledad y tristeza fue reemplazada y aún más cuando decidió dar una oportunidad a su corazón de ene morarse una vez más y con ello, aceptó la propuesta de su amigo Bizarro de ser su pareja, una decisión de la que no se arrepintió porque aquel clon le dio lo que Bruce nunca le ofreció ni en sus más recónditos sueños, tuvo que pasar por mucho para darse cuenta que aquel clon era todo lo que necesitaba y que su mentor solo había sido un cruel error del destino.

—Te has visto más de lo normal, tu marca-alzo la voz en la habitacion Bizarro con tranquilidad pero cierto toco de preocupación y miedo, porque él sabía lo que significaba aquello y tenía miedo de que el otro se alejara de él solo por no tener una marca que los uniera.

—Tranquilo grandote, es solo mi paranoia de que esa cosa horrenda vuelva a mi piel. Al único que quiero en mi vida eres tú, de ahora en adelante-explicó Jason acercándose a clon, sin camisa dejando a la vista su torso bien formado lleno de cicatrices de todo tipo que solo lo hacía lucir frágil para kriptoniano artificial. El forajido tomo con cuidado el rostro ajeno y plantó un suave beso en los labios, casi como un roce pero lleno de cariño-. Tú me has dado más de lo que yo puedo agradecer, y mi amor es incondicional aún si tuviera la marca de alguien más, no te dejaría.-afirmó con toda la certeza de su ser.

—Te amo, también Jason-Bizarro solo abrazo el frágil y suave cuerpo de su pareja, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del chico aspirando su aroma mientras escucha alegre sus risas por las cosquillas que le causaba aquello.


End file.
